I'll never let you go
by miko of the dragons flame
Summary: Just some thing i came up with hop everyone like's it. :D


I'll never let you go

By: Starbolt Bending Warrior

It was a cold, windy, gloomy and rainy Saturday evening, and no one was anywhere to be seen. All the children were at home ether looking out the window at the rain or driving there parents crazy. The teens who would out at the mall or else where were at their houses with their friends or bored out of their minds. As cars zoomed by on the slippery wet street, a black hooded figure walked down the sidewalk to a dry cafe. When he got inside he took his Hood off and the first thing you could see was his Forest green eyes and green messy hair. Forest green eyes looked around the café and only saw four people not including the waitresses. The first one was a girl about sixteen with short violet hair and wide dark blue eyes sitting under the arms of a boy about seventeen with spikey black hair and he had wide ice blue eyes. The boy sitting across from them was older about eighteen with dark brown eyes and no hair; he was sitting next to a girl about sixteen with short brown hair in two puff balls and light brown eyes. "Tonight folks a beautiful young lady will be singing a song from the depths of her heart. Please welcome miss. Koori Anders." The boys widened when Koori walked on stage up to the microphone. The boy walked over to the round tables and sat at the one close to the stage. The waitress came up to him and asked him if he needed something. She had Medium length blond hair and large blue eyes. "Can I get you any thing sir?" "No thanks." Before she walked away she smiled and spoke. "What's your name?" "Why?" "Just wanted to know the name of someone who actually came in here and didn't order something." "Gar" "I'm Terra, enjoy the show." She said walking away. "Good evening everyone, the song I'm about to sing was made for my very first friend and I hope I'll be able to see him again. I haven't seen him in two years sense he moved to the other side of town and forgot to give me his address or even his phone number." Said Koori. She looked around and her eyes widened slightly. 'Speak of the devil.' She thought before she smiled and the music started to play. There in front of her face was Gar, the one the song was detected to.

_Ever sense the day you went away and left me lonely and cold,_

_My life just hasn't been the same, oh baby no._

_When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you leave I just broke down._

Memories flashed through Koori and Gar's mind as she sung.

Flashback+

It was a foggy day that day, the day Gar had moved. "You can't go!" yelled an angry Koori. "Koori I don't have a choice, my foster parents need to move for there job across town." Said Gar trying to calm her down. "Well… then I'll move with you!" she said. "Koori you can't leave the orphanage for me." Gar said. "Gar I don't care I just want to be with you." Koori said now tearing up. Gar sighed and pulled Koori close to him. "Koori you know I have to do this and I don't want to but I have no choice. I'll still come over when ever I can and call you o.k.?" "But you promised." She said crying hard into his shirt. "I know but there's nothing I can do. I'll miss you Koori." Koori nodded and let go of Gar and he let go of her reluctantly. "Bye." Kagome whispered. Gar nodded and walked away down the street into the fog.

End Flashback+

Gar remembered that day clearly as did Koori. Gar kept all his attention on Koori and she did the same. Koori had been staring and smiling at Gar while she was singing and Gar was captivated by her.

_Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice,_

_Cause the feeling that I feel within the world of man would ever make me feel so right._

_It's nice to smile when I get your phone call at night,_

_But id rather have you here with me right next to me and that's the way you hold me tight._

Flashback+

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and there was someone tapping on Koori's window waking her up. Koori walked to her window and opened it. "Gar what are you doing here?" asked Koori as Gar jumped through her window. "Couldn't sleep so I deiced to come over here like I used to before I moved." Gar said hugging her. Koori walked over to her bed and lay down with Gar following behind her. The two lay in the bed and snuggled into each other's warmth as they fell asleep in peace.

End Flashback+

_Chorus_

_I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch,_

_I never thought that I could ever love a man so much._

_I gotta let you know I think that we are destined,_

_For you I'd cross the world for you id do any thing._

_That's right baby, I'm goin crazy, I need to be your lady,_

_I've been hope'n baby, that you and me, yes we can make it, just ride with me, roll with me, I'm in love with you baby._

_That's right baby, I'm goin crazy, I need to be your lady,_

_I've been hope'n baby, that you and me, yes we can make it, just ride with me,_

_roll with me, I'm in love with you baby._

Gar saw a tear roll down Koori's cheek and he wished he could go up there and wipe it away like before. Koori had her eyes closed and she was singing this song with all her soul. Gar had never actually heard Koori sing before and he wondered why, she sung beautifully. Gar watched closely as Koori swayed with the music in a hypnotizing way, the way her hips moved in rhythm with the melody.

_Break it down now tell you what I feel,_

_From the moment that I met you it's been so damn real,_

_My heart seems to skip another beat every time we speak can't believe I feel so weak._

_Tell me that you really need me and you want me and you'll kiss me and you'll love me, I'll be your lady._

_I'll be around waiting for you, put it down be the woman for you._

_I'm fallen so deep and crazy over you I'm call'in,_

_call'in out to you what am I gonna do? It's true no front'in,_

_it's you aint no other I can no longer go on with out you, I'll just break down._

Koori opened her eyes and smiled at Gar and he took that as a silent promise. Gar's eyes widened. He figured out where he had made a mistake, he moved before he told Koori how he felt. 'I love Koori, and She loves me too.' Thought Gar to himself.

_Chorus_

_I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch,_

_I never thought that I could ever love a man so much._

_I gotta let you know I think that we are destined,_

_For you I'd cross the world for you id do any thing._

_That's right baby, I'm goin crazy, I need to be your lady,_

_I've been hope'n baby, that you and me, yes we can make it, just ride with me, roll with me, I'm in love with you baby._

_That's right baby, I'm goin crazy, I need to be your lady,_

_I've been hope'n baby, that you and me, yes we can make it, just ride with me, roll with me, I'm in love with you baby._

As Koori closed her eyes again Gar stood up and walked to the waitress, when he was finished talking to her he grabbed his jacket and left without another word.

_Ooooo…..Crazy,_

_Ooooo…..Baby,_

_Ooo-ooo-oo…Baby,_

_Ooooo…Ooooo._

Koori finished her song, opened her emerald green eyes expecting to see forest green ones but only saw an empty chair. Her smile faded and she walked off stage about to leave and go home with tears in her eyes but was stopped by Terra. "Hey Koori! This is for you." She said handing her a piece of paper. "Thank's Rocky." Koori opened the paper and it read:

_Koori, _

_Meet me in the park at our bench_

_Gar_

Koori used amazing speed and ran out into the freezing rain. She ran strait to the park and into a deserted part of it. She walked into a clearing and saw a bench with someone sitting on it as she came closer the person stood up and turned around. "Koori." Gar said. The two stood and stared at each other before Koori walked up to him and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. "I've missed you my Changeling." She said smiling. "I've missed you to my Starfire." Said Gar. They stared at each other for a while when there faces started getting closer and closer together until they kissed. The Changeling and Starfire stood there in the pouring rain in each others arms kissing, showing each other the passion they each held locked away for as long as they've known each other. They both stopped to take a breath and smiled at each other. "I love you Koori." Gar said holding her close to him. "I love you too Gar." Koori said holding him close also. "Remember this Koori." Whispered Gar in her ear. " I'll never let you go again… ever."

Sob So Sniff Beautiful Sniff Send a review if you think so or if you think it stunk.


End file.
